Chances
by rhapsodybree
Summary: Harvey found himself willing to do whatever it took to keep Kate and hold onto his chance of a future.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my own creations.

* * *

><p>Harvey slipped into the bathroom, two glasses of red wine in hand. Taking a seat on the toilet, he extended one to the woman covered in bubbles.<p>

She took an appreciative sip before easing back. "So where are we going?"

"Dinner."

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Where?"

"Jamison's."

"Ooh, flash."

"Mm," he agreed. "Susan picked it."

"How long have I got?"

He checked his watch. "About two hours still."

"Good," she said, struggling to hide a yawn. "This water is heavenly." Taking another sip of her wine, she eyed him. "You okay?"

"Hm?" he responded, distracted.

She extended a leg to poke him in the shoulder. He clasped her wet limb as he smiled at her. "I'm fine." Kissing her lower leg, he stroked it. "Maybe just a little nervous?"

"Is that a question or a statement?" Kate asked with a grin.

"A statement?" he posed.

She laughed outright. "We'll be fine."

He rose and leaned down to kiss her. "Thank you."

"What for?" she replied happily.

He paused. "Everything."

She was mortified when tears pooled in her eyes. "I should also thank you."

"For helping you in your 'situation"?" he replied blandly.

She whacked him on the shoulder then.

Harvey left the bathroom grinning.

* * *

><p>Meeting Kate for lunch – noon on the dot – the next day, Harvey found her seated on the bench, contemplating the water fountains.<p>

Sitting beside her, he leaned in to kiss her, but stilled when he saw tears in her eyes.

"Hey," he said softly as she madly dashed them away.

"It's nothing," she reassured him.

He clasped her cheek and brushed the offending tears away with his thumb. "It's something."

She sighed as she nestled her cheek into his palm. "I'm just feeling a bit weepy. That time of the month and all."

"Right." He was far from convinced.

Wrapping his arm around his shoulder, he pulled her in close to him. Pressing a kiss to her crown, he surveyed the scene before him as he allowed her to collect herself.

There was silence for some time, and he started when Kate spoke suddenly. "I want a child."

He held his breath.

He must have seemed tense, for Kate eased from his embrace and looked at him. "I'm sorry to spring this on you. Forget I said it." She rose from her seat. "Let's go have lunch."

His fingers twined in hers, he found himself unable to move, even when she tugged. Looking up into her face, he came to a realisation.

Tugging her into his lap, he ignored her protests that she was too heavy. Wrapping his arms around her, he looked her in the eye. "If you want a child, I'll give you a child."

She froze, looking at him incredulously. "Are you serious?"

He brought his hand to rest on the blouse of her work outfit. "Well, I can't make any guarantees, but if this is something that you want, then I'm there."

Time seemed to hold still before Kate reached to cover his hand on her stomach. "You're willing to be a father? Again?"

He swallowed. "Not just any father. The father of your child."

He could see the happiness blooming in her features, but wasn't prepared for when she leaned in and kissed him.

He recovered swiftly though.

Her eyes were aglow when they parted. "Shall we go?"

"Practice?" he asked.

He laughed when she flushed. "No. Lunch."

"Lead the way madam."

Arm in arm, they walked off together.

* * *

><p><em>More to come.<em>


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my own creations.

* * *

><p>A year later, Jean just looked at her ex-husband. "You're going to be a <em>father<em>?" she finally managed.

"Yep."

"Good Lord, I need a drink."

Two whiskies later, she spoke again. "You do realise that Susan is pregnant as well?"

"Yes I know," he replied. "She told me."

"Our grandchild is going to the same age as your lovechild."

Harvey shrugged. "It's not like it hasn't happened before." Jean laughed incredulously as Harvey continued to speak. "And it's not just a child – it's two."

She struggled to comprehend what her ex-husband was saying. "Twins," he supplied helpfully.

"Oh."

She plastered a smile on her face as the subject of their conversation approached them. Looking her ex's new wife over, she was surprised she hadn't seen it before – the rounded abdomen, the loose shirt...

"Congratulations Kate," she said as the tall woman stood next to her husband's bar chair.

"Thanks."

"And you too Harvey," she said as her ex-husband wrapped an arm around his wife's back.

"Thank you."

"Now, if you'll excuse me."

Kate turned to her husband. "That went well."

He tugged her forward to stand between his legs, holding her hips. "One down, one to go."

"Oh god," said Kate, lifting a hand to cover her face. "How are we going to tell Susie that her child's aunt and uncle will be the same age as them."

"Easy," replied Harvey, tugging her hand away from her face. "We'll just tell her."

She snorted. "That's so masculine of you."

"Why thank you." Tugging his wife in for a kiss, he smoothed his hands over her shirt, pulling it tight over her taut abdomen.

* * *

><p>Harvey wasn't sure what reaction he expected from his daughter, but it wasn't this.<p>

"Aren't you too old?" she laughed.

"Hey," he replied, affronted. "I'm not dead and buried yet."

"I'm sorry Dad," she giggled. "I just didn't think that you could even, well..."

His son-in-law thankfully stepped in then. "Congrats. Glad our kids will have cousins to play with."

"Aunts and uncles actually," corrected Kate faintly.

"Oh yeah," said Scott as Susie looked at her stepmother. "You're planning a few?"

"Gods no," she replied. "But I've already got a few." She covered the gentle swell of her belly. "Twins," she said weakly.

Scott slapped Harvey on the back. "Good going old man."

Susie grinned at them both. "This is going to be awesome."

"Awesome," they echoed.

* * *

><p>Entering their apartment later that night, Kate snorted.<p>

"I love how you seem to be getting all the congratulations – it's like you've done all the hard work." She tugged her shirt off. "You're not the one puking up your guts every morning and discovering that half your wardrobe doesn't fit anymore."

He approached her, throwing his jacket on the bed and loosening his tie. "What can I say? The world ain't fair."

She laughed as she pulled her pants off. "Nice."

Releasing a breath, she stretched. "Now I can breathe properly."

Turning to her husband, she opened her mouth to speak, but stilled.

His eyes were on her swollen abdomen. Placing her hand on the taut skin, she reached out for his. Their gaze held as they shared in a moment.

"I love you," said Kate, mortified at the tears that accompanied her declaration.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><em>Finito.<em>


End file.
